A road less people travel
by genesisrhapsodus'sgirl
Summary: Not many people can handle being a turk. What will Claire do when she is forced to become one? OC x Reno.


This is a Reno x oc story so if you don't like is don't read it.

4 years later and Aerith and Claire's friendship was still strong. Claire would visit Aerith everyday at the church. One day a very annoying red headed man had entered the church. Aerith didn't seem to mind as the man about their age approached. Claire instinctively tensed ready for a battle, the man noticed her tense so he turned his head and gave her a sideways man then stepped forward and crushed some of Aerith's precious lily's, Aerith gasped in horror as he crushed her precious work. Claire didn't care who this man was but he had no right to step on her best friends flowers, she lunged in anger to get theman off the flowers. He obviously didn't expect this kind of reaction from Claire because she crashed right intohim knocking them both to the ground. She quickly trapped his hands to either side of his head, she felt him trying to wiggle out from under her and she smirked at his feeble attempt. Claire heard Aerith giggle and then Aerith said," You can let himup nowClaire." Claire looked up at her friend and said," But the thing is should I?" At the same time they both erupted into laughter and Claire had gotten off the red headed man. "What's so special about them flowers,yo?" Claire looked at the man withpure disbelief. "They're the onlyones that grow underneath the plate." Claire saidwith venom dripping from her voice. "Well sorry princess" The man fired back. Aerith apparently had to be the peacekeeper between the two. "Um if you don't mind me asking but who are you and want do you want?" Aerith asked him with curiosity in her voice. "The name's Renoand I came to recruit people for the Turks, I heard you could fight." The man named Reno said while his eyes rested back onClaire. Claire looked over at Aerith to see her as pale as a ghost, she knew everything about Aerithespecially her past. Claire moved over and stood protectively in front of Aerith and said to Reno," Aren't I just a street rat to Shinra?" Reno growled angrily at Claire then said," You seemed worthy to be aTurk but the flower girls isn't she's too soft" Claire's eyes narrowed 'how dare he call her friend weak' she thought. Claire took a step towards Reno and tilted her head up so she could look him in the eye and said," I would rather die then work for Shinra." Reno snorted and said," I also came for the flower girl since she's the last remaining ancient." Claire's eyes widened in shock,' how does he know aboutAerith being an ancient?' she thought. Reno smirked at Claire's emotion and looked past Claire and at Aerith. "Come quietly and you wont get hurt." Reno said to Aerith. Claire slid into her close combat position since she forgot her gun today and said," I wont let you take her without a fight!" Reno secretly liked this girls fire he thought as he pulled out hisEMR and said," Fine by me becauseI never lose." Claire smirked and said," Well this should be interesting since I've never lost either." She rushed at him, Reno swung hisEMRbut Claire was already behind him. She quickly hit him in 6 knockout pressure points and smirked as he hit the ground with a thud. She turned towards Aerith and said," We should go before more Turks come." Aerith nodded as theyboth went towards the exit. As soon as they were outside Aerith turned around and looked at the church and said,"Wecant just leave him laying there like that." Claire sighed and while she was walking back towards the church she said,"Fine we'll just set him in one of the pews." Claire picked him up under the arms while Aerith got his legs,they hoisted him up and layed him down on a pew. As Claire started to walk outside again she heard Aeris scream. She whipped around to see a big dark man turk and a petite blonde womanturk, the man was holding Aerith. She sprinted towards the three people but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Reno whiper in her ear," Look at who has just lost..." She shivered in fear but then hit a hard blow to Reno's stomach. By the time he had doubled over in pain Claire was already wrenching the gun from the woman turk's hands. After she had gotten the gun from the turks hand she smashed it with her boot and hit the lady in a pressure point which made he crumple to the ground unconcious. Reno had recovered from Claire's earlier blow,he struck out at her. She merely grabbed his hand and twisted it,it cracked and she let go of wuickly swept his feet out from under him and smirked as he hit the ground and let out a string of cuss words. She made her way over to the burly man and Aerith she was about a foot away from then she looked at her friend and saw tears of worry running down her face. Claire said to Aerith," Aerith whenI tell you to run you run, understood." When Aerith nodded Claire was instantly behind the man,she hit him in 3 pressure points and held him up while Aerith released herself from his grip. As soon as Aerith was free Claire mouthed run at watched her friend sprint out of the chuch and towards her had gotten off the ground to see his partner being set gently on the ground and elena uncouncious. He looked at Claire and asked," How did you manage to take down two turks?" Claire looked up suprised to see that Reno had already recovered from her earlier blows. "I dont know I guess my mom just trained me good."Claire replied. Claire locked her eyes on him just in guess he decided to attack her again. "Oh and what hsppened to the flower girl?" Reno said. "She left" Claire replied with a matter of fact tone. Reno picked up his EMR and said," Well you won't be getting away as easily as she did." To his suprise Claire laughed. "Isnt that a bad idea since you got knocked down not once but twice today?" Claire said with pure amusement on her face. "WellI will win this time for sure."Reno said while smirking. "Only the fight can decide" Claire said as she quickly rushed him and hit him in the stomach. He grunted but quickly swung down before she could disappear and hit her with three fourths of the EMRs electricity. Claire gritted her teeth in pain but sent a swift kick to Reno's head,he swayed slightly but then he swung his EMR and hit her with all the EMR's electricity. Claire's eyes widened in shock as she crumpled to the ground. The only thing she saw before she went unconcious was Reno's smirk...


End file.
